The Elemental Warden
by Nathaniel D. McDrain
Summary: After the discovery of Danzo's murder of arl Hiruzen,Naruto gathers his friends for a battle that will change Ferelden as they know it!


**The Elemental Warden**

**Chapter 1: The Blight**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or Dragon Age: Origins**

In the village of Konoha, far to the southeast of Ferelden, a 6 year old boy was running through the streets. The boy had sun kissed yellow hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. This boy was Namikaze Naruto. As long as Naruto could remember, he had been raised by friends of his parents, including the third arl of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a couple clan leaders. Thanks to this, Naruto had gained fast friends in the likes of Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Each of these boys was from exceptional clans with their own secret techniques. Konoha had many clans who was trained to fight in order to one day protect their village if it ever happened an attack.

The Inuzuka were a clan of proud ash warriors, fighting alongside their Mabari hounds in battle. To make things more efficient, all Inuzuka gain their own hound at a certain age so that they can start their training as early as possible.

The Nara was the village's strategists and diplomats, being renowned for their brains and ability to find solutions to all kinds of problems. However, the brains comes with a prize, as all Nara men are genetically lazy, having almost no motivation to do anything else but to play Shogi, a traditional tactical board game.

And last but not the least, the Akimichi clan. They were Konoha's giants, all members of the clan being bigger than most men, both around the waist and in height. Thanks to their size, they were almost impossible for a normal man to take down in battle.

These clans were all friendly towards Naruto, and for that, he would always be grateful. He smiled to himself as he ran toward the arl's office. As he neared the arl's office, he nodded politely to the secretary, who smiled back at him before gesturing him inside the office.

"Good morning Grandpa!" Naruto greeted as he walked inside, making Hiruzen look up from his desk and smile. "Good morning Naruto" said the old man. "What brings you here at this time of day?" Naruto grinned. "Well, I was just wondering if I could start my training today?" he asked. Hiruzen chuckled. "So much like your parents, always eager to train. Alright Naruto just let me finish up this paperwork and then we'll start your training. But be alert, I will train you until you drop" he said. "Bring it old man!" said Naruto with a determined look in his eyes.

9 years later:

"Naruto!" The arl of Konoha called to his student. Said student was training again, practicing his stance with his swords in the garden of the Sarutobi household. He quickly sheathed his swords and walked over towards his teacher. "You called me for something, Gramps?" Naruto said. At 15 years old, Naruto was far from what you could call scrawny, though he wasn't too bulky either. He had nicely toned, lean muscles, perfectly fitted for both speed and power. His hair had grown longer, and was now in a fashionably long ponytail, with bangs in front, framing his face. He had also hit a major growth spurt during the last three years, hitting from 4 feet 6 inches to almost 6 feet.

The arl nodded. "There is someone here I want you to meet" he said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him inside. Once they had gotten to Hiruzen's private office, Naruto noticed another man with them. He had dark tan skin, a neatly trimmed short ponytail, and a full beard with some stubble, not to mention the armor and weaponry of a skilled warrior, and the aura of a veteran. "Naruto, this here is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. He is here to recruit more soldiers to the king's army" said Hiruzen, making Naruto's eyes widen. He was in the same room as a fabled Grey Warden? Those guys were heroes of legend, the best of the best. Naruto was one second away from going to his knees, and worship Duncan, screaming: "I'm not worthy!", but Hiruzen distracted him by saying: "Do you remember what I told you of the Grey Wardens?" to which Naruto nodded and said: "They were an army of skilled warriors, rumored to be nigh invincible in battle". Hiruzen then turned to Duncan. "Duncan, while I may not be able to guide you around Konoha, Naruto here will do it, won't you?" He said, turning to Naruto. Naruto bowed. "With pleasure" he said and gestured for Duncan to follow him.

"So, umm, have you known the old man long?" Naruto asked as they walked. Duncan chuckled. "I have known Hiruzen for many years; he has always been a wise and trusted friend. I take it since you were with him, that you are his new pupil?" he said, getting a nod out of Naruto. "My parents were killed after I was born. Hiruzen has been there for my whole life, teaching me, everything from culture and history to battle skills. Thanks to him, I've gained friends and allies throughout the village. Several of the clan heirs are excellent fighters and close friends of mine. All I have is thanks to the old man" he said. Duncan scratched his beard. "Tell me, since you have obviously been trained well, have Hiruzen checked your element yet?" he asked. Naruto shook his head negative. "No, but he said that would be the next step of my training."

The two continued to walk through the village, talking about nothing and everything, with Naruto showing Duncan around Konoha. When dawn arrived, the two returned to the arl's estate. However, as soon as they entered the grounds, they noticed something was wrong. "What is this feeling?" Naruto asked. Duncan simply said: "We need to find Hiruzen at once, do you know where he might be?" "Yes, he is always in the library at this hour, this way, follow me!" Naruto said as he started to run. After a few minutes of running, they had arrived at the library. There, among decades of history and wisdom, was Hiruzen, sitting in a chair, as if nothing had happened, however when Duncan took a closer look, he saw that there was a dagger in his chest. Duncan closed his eyes in a quick prayer as he dragged out the dagger and showed it to Naruto. "Do you recognize this dagger?" he asked, getting a growl out of Naruto. "Danzo" he said in a dark voice. He turned to Duncan. "Danzo Shimura is a true warmonger, and a longtime enemy of arl Hiruzen, for him to have one of his men infiltrating this place without getting detected can only mean one thing: that I am no longer safe here" he said in a sad voice. He then spoke again. "I know you are under no obligation to me Duncan, but I beg you this: let me gather my friends and bring them with me to Ostagar, and I will happily join the grey Wardens if you would have me. Just let me bring my most trusted friends and allies." Duncan contemplated this. After a few seconds, he said: "Alright, but we have to hurry". Naruto nodded and ran to gather his allies.

Half an hour later:

All the major clans in Konoha were gathered, waiting for an explanation from Naruto. Said teen stepped forward. "Earlier this eve, arl Hiruzen was murdered. The murderer was one of Danzo's men. I stand before you to ask if any of you would join me to Ostagar. The king needs all the men he could get in the Blight against the darkspawn." Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of these news. Kiba Inuzuka spoke up: "What about you Naruto? What will you do?" Naruto looked saddened and motioned towards Duncan. "This man is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I have agreed to join their ranks, after I spoke to you" he said. This time Chouji spoke up. "Well, I for one am not to sit back while one of my best friends is risking his life in battle. I will join you Naruto" he said, with fire in his eyes. "The Aburame clan will follow. The Circle mages are not enough against the darkspawn, and they must be destroyed as quickly as possible" Shibi spoke. "The Inuzuka are with you, although we all mourn the loss of arl Hiruzen, we are still loyal to King Cailan and will gladly do what we must to ensure all threats to this nation are stopped" Tsume said. Within the next minutes, all the clans have promised their support and were underway to Ostagar. Duncan smiled to himself. _'You will become a fine Warden Naruto; maybe we still have a chance to win this war.' _He thought as they continued walking.

**AN: First chapter done! I hope you all will like it, it's my second attempt at a x-over, so please read and review!**


End file.
